


Blue eyes Investigations

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: In this Au Jumin is a private investigator :MC comes to bring a case and maybe something more.





	Blue eyes Investigations

It is a long day at his office. Jumin had just finished one of these really draining cases. The man had accused his girlfriend of cheating, she did, they ever do.

 

It was boring and way to emotional for Jumin.

 

Sometimes he is wondering why he even works as a private investigator.

Sure he wanted to keep the family business running, succeeding his father, but these cases were nothing but draining lately.

 

Jumin is still deep in thought when he hears a careful knocking on his door.

“Come in, it’s open.”

Jumin sounds polite, he really hopes it is not another customer with a cheating spouse.

 

The door opens and a woman comes hesitant into the room.

“Excuse me that I am so late, but I really could use some help.”

 

“It’s still within my business hours so what is the issue miss ?”

 

“I do not even know if you will even help me, but I really tried it everywhere, so you are my last hope…”

 

“How about you sit down, and tell me the story first then I will decide.”

Jumin is not sure what to make of this young woman.

 

Coming this late and desperate in his office that was sure the first time that happened.

 

She nods and sits down.

“My name is MC and I work I mean worked as a cat sitter. You see Princess Dorothy was ever a good and well-behaved cat, she never as even outside in the garden, but this morning she was just suddenly gone. I swear I not left anything open, but she was gone. My boss fired me right away. I deserve it Dorothy was in my care after all.”

The woman bites her lip.

“I want to find her and bring her home. I looked everywhere but I have no idea where she went, and that is why I am here.”

MC Looks desperate to Jumin.

 

“So you were fired, and now you want to find the cat to get your work back.”

Jumin is really unhappy with that thought.

 

“No I deserve to be fired, Mr. Choi always trusted me with Dorothy. I have failed him… I really love her, I just know she is out there somewhere crying. It breaks my heart just thinking about it.”  
MC has tears in her eyes. She looks honest to Jumin.

“If you are worried about the payment, I have some savings just please find Princess Dorothy.”

MC is begging Jumin, and he feels her genuine worry.

 

He thinks on his own cat, and how he would feel if she would run away, unthinkable.

“I will take the case, but you have to be absolutely honest to me. If you lie only once then I will drop the case right away.”

Jumin not wants to waste his time, and she still could hide something.

 

“Yeah of course Mr. Han. I have a picture of her with me. I took it right after grooming her this morning.”

MC is glad that Jumin takes the case, she gets her purse and takes her phone out.

 

She turns it on and shows Jumin the picture of a pretty Maine coon. The cat looks very healthy and happy.

 

Jumin takes the phone and takes a close look. He is impressed of the quality.

 

“She looks really pretty. My Elizabeth the 3rd is way more pretty, though.”

Seeing this cat reminds him of his cat.

 

“You have a cat too ?”

MC´s eyes light up.

 

Jumin sees MC’s genuine interest. He will maybe regret this, but he decides to show MC a picture.

He has it on his desk anyways.

“Here she is.”

 

“You are right she is truly beautiful I can see that you love her a lot. I’m glad I came to you.”

MC smiles kindly while she looks at the picture.

“It is only natural.”

“Yeah but not everyone is like this sadly…”

MC sighs slightly.

 

“We should go and investigate the crime scene.”

Jumin sees the time, and he feels bad to wait any longer.

 

“Yeah we should I just hope that Mrs. Choi lets us in…”

MC has her head down.

 

“If she cares about princess Dorothy, then I’m sure she will.”

Jumin not has any doubts.

 

MC looks unsure but nods.

 

They make their way to the villa, were Mrs. Choi is living.

 

MC notices that the other staff is searching for something.

She rings and Ms. Choi opens the door.

When she sees MC, she looks very annoyed.

 

“I thought I told you to get lost MC.”

Her patience has already run out.

 

“I know but I really worry over Dorothy. It is almost dark and she must be scared.I hired Mr. Han to find her.”

MC hopes that Mrs. Choi understands her intentions.

 

Mrs. Choi now sees Jumin behind MC and her complete attitude changes.

“Oh I’m so sorry, where are my manners. I am Sara Choi but call me Sara.”

Her eyes are on Jumin like on prey.

 

“I’m Jumin Han, I would prefer it if you call me Mr. Han. I am here for work and nothing else.”

Jumin really dislikes her tone.

 

“That is really sad, maybe later than. If you find this cat, we can have some champagne to drink.”

Her smile looks sweet but it feels more unsettling to MC.

 

“I have to decline that offer, and I will find princess Dorothy.”

Jumin is absolutely serious, and he not feels any need to spend time with Mrs. Choi.

 

“That is really sad I was sure we could have fun Jumin.”

Mrs. Choi has no intention to give up.

 

“I wonder how your husband would feel about that.”

Jumin gives her an ice-cold stare.

 

“I’m sure he could not care less, he is dead.”

Mrs. Choi not seems to be sad.

 

“I am sorry to hear that.”

Jumin could see that Mrs. Choi not cares, but he still kept polite.

 

“You are welcome to come in, and help us to search for that cat.”

Mrs. Choi moves from the door.

 

“So your staff is already looking for her.”

“Yes of course. MC you can come in too, but only as long as Jumin is here.”

Mrs. Choi looks coldly at MC.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Choi.”

 

They go inside the villa. Mrs. Choi gets a call and leaves Jumin and MC alone.

“Where should we start ?”

 

“Show me everything that you did this morning.”

 

“Okay, I woke up in my room and went right to greet Dorothy.”

 

“Then let us start there.”

 

MC nods, she leads Jumin to princess Dorothy´s room.

 

“Quite a nice room.”

 

“Mr. Choi put a lot of work into it. Dorothy is I mean was really important to him. I still cannot believe he is gone.”

MC looks sad when she looks at a picture of an older man with princess Dorothy on his lap.

 

“How long is he dead ?”

 

“It is a half year now…”

 

Jumin is now even more disgusted with Mrs. Choi’s reaction.

“I know Dorothy still misses him dearly. She is still waiting for him to come home.” MC looks at the spot where princess Dorothy usually sits to look outside.

 

“It must be hard for her… How long have you worked for Mr. Choi ?”

 

Jumin can also image the cats sad meowing. He tries to change the subject a bit.

 

“For 6 years. You see princess Dorothy was actually the cat of Mr. Choi’s first wife. It was hard for him when she died. Dorothy was a big help to him, but he also had to be away for business. At first, I was only feeding her, and playing with her. I was living really close by and Mrs. Choi was my teacher in elementary school. Dorothy knew me already. Later Mr. Choi hired me to cat sit whenever he was on a trip. He just wanted someone to really care about her.”

MC smiles upon the found memories.

 

“He really trusted you.”

Jumin understands why Mr. Choi hired MC, he could see that she was genuine.

 

“Yeah he really was a great man.”

 

“Why are you now living here though ?”

 

“Oh that happened after he met his new wife. Dorothy could not stand her she was only calm when I was around. Mr. Choi was such a kind man he promised me that I will have always work here. He even added that into his last will.”

MC looks sad now.

 

“He really thought a lot of you. I’m sorry I brought these sad memories up.”

 

“It is okay I’m glad that I can talk about him, should we continue now Mr. Han ?”

MC smiles kindly.

 

“Yeah and you can just call me Jumin.”

Jumin is not sure why he just offered this, but it felt strange that MC called him Mr. Han.

 

“Sure if that is okay with you. You can just say MC then.”

She smiles at Jumin, and it is not just a polite smile this time.

 

“So when you came to this room what happened after that ?”

Jumin looks quickly away from MC’s smile, and tries to get his focus back on the important matter. Finding princess Dorothy.

 

“Oh yeah, I came in said good morning to her and then I went to groom her. After that, she chooses her collar. They are all over here in this safe.”

MC goes over to a shack and opens the door. Jumin can see the sturdy safe inside.

 

“Dorothy ever had a really exclusive taste and Mr. Choi always bought her really pretty ones. Today she chooses the pink one as you can see in the picture. I took it right after she was done.”

 

“Do you take a picture of her every day ?”

 

“Yeah I started this for Mr. Choi, but now I just take them for myself.”

 

“You really love princess Dorothy.”

 

“I know that sounds strange, but she is a good friend to me.”

 

“I can relate to that, Elizabeth the 3rd is just as dear to me.”

 

MC smiles again and nods happily.

 

“I am glad that you understand me. Oh after the picture we both went downstairs to the kitchen. I guess we should head there now.”

 

“Lead the way MC.”

Jumin is glad that MC changes the subject, he really should not let his guard down on a case.

 

They go to the kitchen, and find the cook. He just finished cleaning up.

 

“MC are you back ? I was hoping Mrs. Choi would change her mind. I mean I didn’t seen it happen either, but I just was not your fault.”

 

“I’m only back to find princess Dorothy. This is Jumin, I mean Mr. Han. I hired him to help me.”

 

“Would you mind telling me what happened when MC was here ?”

 

“Sure I don’t mind. I was preparing breakfast like every morning and MC came in the kitchen with Princess Dorothy. She prepared the cat’s breakfast, princess Dorothy doesn’t touch it if I do it. When she was done, she put it on the usual spot. Over there by the window.”

The cook points over to the location. The food is still on a plate, untouched.

 

“Princess Dorothy is usually ever waiting there but this morning she wasn’t. At first, we thought she just wandered of. Sometimes she gets distracted by a bird outside. MC went looking for her. I heard her then yelling from the next room that the terrace door is open. I went to look and it was true. MC then went looking outside. I had to work, so I could not help her.”

 

“Everything was normal except that the door was open ?”

 

“Yeah the only other strange thing was that Mrs. Choi was already up. She not stands up till it is almost lunchtime.”

 

“Do you think that she opened the terrace door ?”

 

“No, I think it was the maid, sometimes she does this. Princess Dorothy never goes even in the garden so it was never an issue.”

 

“That is true Mr. Choi told me that she fell in the pool when she was a kitten and ever since then she is scared to go out. I was just shortly looking outside before closing the door, and then I searched everywhere in the house.”

 

MC has a really sad expression on her face.

 

“Oh yeah, I heard that story too. I really not thought that Princess Dorothy went out either.”

 

“Maybe she got curious though, I should left the door open. I should made sure that she is at her usual spot. It’s my fault…”

 

“So far I am not convinced that it was your fault at all.”

 

“That is nice of you to say Jumin.”

 

“I think that you have done nothing wrong either, the Mrs. was looking for a reason to fire you anyways, and she was never found of the cat either. Actually it is strange that she has everyone searching for princess Dorothy.”

 

“So Mrs. Choi dislikes MC and princess Dorothy ?”

 

“I don’t think that woman is capable of liking anyone. She wanted to get rid of the cat and MC, but because of Mr. Choi’s last will she has to keep the old staff.”

“I think that was quite rude.”

 

“Maybe MC, but the Mrs. is really a dragon. I would quit here too if it was not for the others, but at this rate we all will leave.”

 

The cook sighs.

 

“Mr. Choi would be so sad to see that.”

 

“Yeah I never understood why he married her…”

 

“Maybe he just saw something in her that we can’t see.”

 

“You have a way to kind heart MC.”

 

Jumin has to agree to the cook.

 

“What are you doing here slacking off ?”

The room suddenly feels way colder when Mrs. Choi enters the kitchen.

 

“I was just helping with the case Mrs…”

 

“I was actually about to come to you anyways. I want to know what you did this morning.”

“Oh, so you are curious about me after all.”

 

Mrs. Choi’s personality seems to come with a switch, Jumin finds this really annoying.

 

“Not really, I just have to know everything in order to find princess Dorothy.”

 

“It is always sad when men play hard to get, but well. I woke up and after getting ready I came to the kitchen to let the cook know what I want to eat. Then I went back to my room till MC came in to ask me if I have seen that thing… I mean cat. I was in distress after I heard that she was missing and got everyone to search for her. I fired MC right after breakfast. She failed as a cat sitter.”

 

Mrs. Choi not seems concerned with the cat. It’s strange that she wants to find the cat.

Jumin thinks it has something to do with the last will of Mr. Choi.

 

“I see thank you then. We should ask the rest of the staff too MC.”

 

“That was fast, do you want me to show you my room ?”

 

“Their is no need for that. Unless you say, the cat was in your room.”

 

“She was never in my room.”

 

“I thought so. Let’s go MC.”

 

They leave the angry looking Mrs. Choi in the kitchen, and go to the maid.

She is an older lady.

 

“MC so good to see you have they found princess Dorothy ?”

 

“No sadly not, but that is why I brought him along. This is Jumin Han, he is a private investigator.”

 

“Ah and I thought you came to introduce me to your boyfriend.”

The lady smiles.

 

“Nonna, no he is not my boyfriend.”

MC gets really flustered.

 

“That’s too bad, he looks nice.”

 

“I do not think now is the time to think about such things.”

Jumin feels a bit strange by the thought to be MC’s boyfriend.

 

Not bad, just strange.

 

“Anyways, what did you do this morning ?”

MC really not wants to talk about her love life right now.

 

“Just the usual, I was dusting in the living room. Then I went to cleaning the windows, actually it is my fault she could even get out. I opened the terrace door. I am so sorry MC.”

She woman looks sad.

 

“No, it was not your fault Dorothy never walked out before.”

 

“Yeah that is strange, maybe she got spooked.”

 

“Why are you thinking that Ms.?”

 

“No one called me Ms. in years, he is definitely a keeper MC.”

 

The woman’s eyes sparkle for a bit and MC tries to ignore it.

Jumin feels the sudden need to clear his throat.

 

“Ah, young people are so shy these days, but back to Princess Dorothy. I heard a noise while I was getting window cleaner from the Supply room. It sounded like a chair fell over. I went to look, but I could not find anything that was fallen.”

 

“When was that ?”

 

“I’m not sure, but when I came back the terrace door was closed and I saw MC outside.”

“Is Princess Dorothy easily scared from noise ?”

 

“Not really, she is usually really calm, unless it comes to water or Mrs. Choi. Maybe a sudden noise would surprise her, but I do not think she would run in the garden from that.”

 

MC remembers Dorothy’s reaction after a loud noise, she jumped, but she not even ran away.

 

“Yeah she would never do that, but maybe she hid somewhere. I’m sure once she is hungry she will come out.”

 

“I hope so, but what if she is locked in somewhere ? Or if she really ran outside…”

MC not even wants to image in what kind of issues Dorothy is right now.

 

“I will find her for sure.”

Jumin has no doubts.

 

“I get more worried now it is already dark… Dorothy must be really thirsty and hungry by now.”

 

“Maybe you should make her new food. I doubt the breakfast will lure her out. You should also eat something too MC.”

 

“You are right, but I can’t think to eat anything when Dorothy has not eaten either.”

“I understand that you think that way MC, but I don’t think that Princess Dorothy would be happy if you are starving because of her. You should really go and make her food there is a chance that she will come out.”

Jumin is more worried that MC has not eaten anything either, but he is touched by her sincere feeling towards the cat.

 

“Okay, if you think it’s a good idea. I will make her favorite then. What will you do now Jumin ?”

 

“I will check the garden, and a few other things. I will come back to the kitchen when I’m done.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot have you seen Mrs. Choi this morning ?”

 

“Not until the cat vanished, but I smelled her awful perfume in the living room.”

 

“Interesting, thank you.”

Jumin smiles politely.

 

MC goes in the Kitchen, and starts to prepare Dorothy’s meal.

She keeps eyeing the door, but there is no sign of Dorothy.

MC puts the food at the usual spot.

She goes back and starts to make something for herself, just like Jumin suggested.

MC has the hope that maybe this will lure Dorothy out. She remembers how the cat often came to her when she was eating.

 

This time she doesn’t.

 

MC barely gets a few bites down.

She just keeps thinking where Dorothy could be.

 

She is deep in thought when she hears a noise from the hallway.

It sounds like something moved.

MC knows that the change that is Dorothy is really low, but still she gets up.

 

The hallway is dark, but MC manages to see a shadow moving.

It looks too big a cat.

MC turns the light back on, but the Shadow is gone.

It is really strange to MC, she goes in the direction where she saw the Shadow moving.

The way leads to the supply room.

 

MC notices that the door isn’t fully closed. It is really unusual, MC takes a peek into the room.

She can’t see anyone.

 

Then suddenly MC feels a push, and before she can react the door behind her closed, and she can hear that the door gets locked.

MC knocks against the door, but it is useless. Nobody will hear her, the room is isolated.

 

MC can only hope someone will open the door soon.

She even forgot her phone in the kitchen. This day just keeps getting worse.

MC finds a stack of cleaning cloth and sits down. She sighs.

 

“I really hope that Dorothy is at least safe…”

She wonders what the poor thing is going through right now, she must meow really sad right now.

 

Suddenly MC can hear a familiar mew.

It is weak, but she would recognize that meow everywhere.

“Dorothy ! Where are you ?”

MC feels suddenly full of energy, she looks around.

 

Following the low meowing sounds.

She finds Dorothy in a cooking pot.

 

“There you are, I was so worried about you. Are you alright ?”

MC checks the cat carefully, but she seems alright despite the situation she just been in.

 

“Thank goodness I was so worried about you. I wonder how you got in there though.”

MC looks at Dorothy, who is looking at her with curious eyes.

 

She just seems to be happy to be out of that pot…

MC takes the cat carefully and sits back down with her, she pets her gently, slowly the cat calms down.

Soon she starts to breathe peacefully and purrs lightly.

 

“At least I found you, but how do we get out of this situation ? I hope someone needs something from here soon… Well at least there is food and water in here.”

MC tries to stay calm, as long Dorothy is safe everything will be okay.

 

It was a very long and exhausting day, and Dorothy’s warmth manages to relax MC.

 

She finds herself snoozing off.

 

Till suddenly the door opens, this makes MC wake up right away. She jumps up, still having Dorothy in her arm, and grabs a broom stick.

 

She is ready to fight anyone.

 

“MC ?”

MC sees a confused Jumin in the door.

 

“AH, thank goodness it’s you. I am so glad to see you !”

MC lets a relieved sigh out.

 

“I am glad to see you too, but what happened ?”

 

“I’m not really sure. I heard a sound in the hallway followed a shadow and then I got locked in here, but at least I found Dorothy.”

 

“I’m glad you found Princess Dorothy, but that was quite reckless.”

 

“I am sorry Jumin, how did you find me anyways ?”

 

“I was looking for you after you were not in the kitchen, you not even finished your meal yet, you both must be starving.”

 

“I really not meant to worry you, and you are right Dorothy needs to eat.”

“You should also eat.”

 

“Okay fine, but only if you eat something too. The job is done now after all.”

 

“I don’t think so MC, but you are right we all need to eat.”

 

Jumin finds it interesting how calm MC is after all that happened, he is just glad that he insisted on checking everywhere.

 

They go to the kitchen, were Dorothy eats with great joy her meal, while MC makes something for Jumin.

 

Jumin goes to tell the maid that he found MC and the cat.

 

They eat together, with Dorothy in their field of view.

 

“How could you even find me Jumin ?”

 

“Well after you were gone I looked everywhere, Mrs. Choi thought you ran away. I had to insist on checking every room, the maid gave me a master key.”

 

“I would never run away like that…”

 

“That is exactly what I said too.”

 

“That was really nice of you.”

MC feels a light heat rising on her cheeks.

 

“I’m just really glad that you are alright. This could have ended really badly.”

 

“At least this way I found Dorothy, but why did she hid in this pot ?”

MC finds this really odd.

 

“I think we find that out very soon.”

 

“How so ?”

 

Just like she had waited for her great entrance Mrs. Choi shows up.

She is overly nicely dressed. MC finds it odd that she wears long gloves, but then again Mrs. Choi’s dressing style was ever a bit odd.

 

“I came to see you. I guess the job is done now.”

 

She completely ignores MC and goes towards Jumin.

“MC found the cat, but I still don’t know why Princess Dorothy ran away, or how she got in the supply room and in that cooking pot.”

 

“Does that even matter now ?”

 

“I think it does, if the case is not solved it could happen again.”

“Well then we find her again. I don’t see the issue.”

 

“Dorothy could get hurt Mrs. Choi.”

MC can’t believe how little she cares.

 

“Yeah but she didn’t.”

“How do you know that ?”

 

Jumin has already a good idea what happened, but he wants Mrs. Choi to talk herself into a corner.

 

“She looks fine.”

 

“Why don’t you check her to make sure ?”

 

“I’m sure you are aware that this cat doesn’t like me.”

 

“Yeah that is no secret she never even would go near your room right ?”

 

Even now Dorothy keeps as far away as possible from Mrs. Choi.

“That is true, she not even goes near it. I think Dorothy really not likes her perfume.”

 

“I think that princess Dorothy just has a good eye for humans.”

“What are you implying with that ?”

Mrs. Choi seems a bit hit from this remark.

 

“Just that we all agree that princess Dorothy would never go to your room on her own.”

 

“Yeah that is for sure, but what are you saying Jumin ?”

 

“So you are allowed to call him by his name, but I’m not ?”

Mrs. Choi seems really offended.

 

“I offered it to MC, but back to princess Dorothy. You agree that she was never in your room ?”

 

“I said it before the cat never been in my room.”

 

“How you explain the cat hair in your room then ?”

 

“What cat hair that's… um maybe she was in my room without me knowing.”

 

“What when was that ?”

MC never heard of that.

 

“Good question, if we take into account that the maid cleaned your room just last evening.”

 

“She probably oversaw the hair.”

 

“There is never hair anywhere in this house once the maid is done. You ever make sure that’s the case.”

MC not let’s Mrs. Choi say anything bad about the maid.

 

“ I agree with you MC there is no hair anywhere.”

“Well maybe she just was in my room in the morning.”

 

“But you told me that you not left it after you were in the kitchen.”

MC is a bit confused.

 

“I was really shortly in the bathroom. I thought it didn’t matter when you asked me.”

 

“Are you sure it was the bathroom and not the living room ?”

 

“Why would I confused these ?”

 

“Well because I know you been in the living room.”

 

“What how do you… I mean I was only shortly looking outside.”

 

“So you admit it.”

Jumin is thankful that the maid earlier told him this.

 

“There is nothing odd about it. I went there before I returned to my room.”

 

“Was that all you want to tell us ?”

 

“What are you implying ?”

 

“I’m implying that you keep information from us.”

 

“Like what ?”

 

“Like the fact that but you took Princess Dorothy to your Room.”

 

“What why would I do that ?”

 

“Yeah why indeed, maybe to get princess Dorothy’s necklace.”

 

Jumin had waited for this question.

 

“Her necklace ?”

 

“You said it yourself that Princess Dorothy has an exclusive taste. Mr. Choi indeed bought her expensive accessories. The one that Princess Dorothy wears today is worth ten million.”

 

“What really I had no idea…”

 

“I noticed that it looks really expensive, I did some research and found out that this necklace is made with real diamonds.”

 

“Oh I see but why would Mrs. Choi need this much money ?”

 

“I was never this insulted in my entire life. It’s simply ridiculous. I have more than enough money. Plus everything in here belongs to me anyways.”

 

“She has a point there Jumin.”

 

“I checked your finances, and they look really bad, you are so close to lose the Villa, and the necklaces belong to the cat shelter fundraising. Mr. Choi left it to them with the condition that Princess Dorothy can use them till she dies.”

 

“I had no idea… I just knew that she has to keep Dorothy and the staff.”

 

“It surprised me too, Mr. Choi really did everything to protect Princess Dorothy.”

 

“I have no idea where this information came from, but I never tried to take Dorothy’s necklace.”

 

“Why don’t you show us your arms then ?”

 

“I have no need to show you anything, even if what you said is true it was not a crime. You both are not longer welcome in this house.”

Mrs. Choi seems tired of this.

 

“Sadly it is not illegal to capture a cat and later hide her in a cooking pot, but locking a human in us.”

 

“So you think it was her who locked me away ?”

 

“I am certain of that.”

 

“Can you even prove that ?”

 

“Sadly not, but I can prove that you did some illegal business. I think the police should be here any second now.”

 

Jumin looks victorious.

Mrs. Choi’s face turns white, she seems to panic. She not thinks long and runs towards the living room terrace door.

 

“I saw that coming don’t worry MC they should capture her really fast. I am sorry I not had proof to get her for locking you in.”

 

“It is fine Jumin you did what you could. I am quite shocked to be honest. What is going to happen with Dorothy now.”

 

MC looks to Dorothy, she looks much more relaxed now were Mrs. Choi is gone.

 

“This will be no issue since she has you.”

 

“That is true, but I can’t just take her.”

 

“I talked with Mr. Choi’s lawyer and it’s stated that princess Dorothy should be always with you, until you wish to stop taking care of her.”

 

“That will never happen.”

 

“I thought you would say that. In this case you can take her with you.”

 

“I not even have a place to stay or a job…”

 

“I think I can provide you with both of that. I happen to own a penthouse, you can stay for as long as you like, together with Princess Dorothy, and I was also thinking that you would do a great job as my assistant.”

 

“What really I could never take such an offer, you are really very kind.”

 

“Look MC you need a place to stay and I have plenty of room. I can also see that you are a hard worker I am sure you won’t disappoint me.”

 

“Of course I will give 200%. I will also pay rent. I mean what do you say Dorothy ?”

 

Dorothy looks into MC’s eyes she seems to agree.

 

“Well that’s set then.”

 

“Do you think she will get along with Elizabeth the 3rd ?”

 

“I’m sure they will bound fast. Princess Dorothy seems well-behaved.”

 

“You are right about that. I should get her things.”

 

“I will help you, and we should also get the rest of your things.”

 

MC nods.

 

Jumin never thought that this case would end up with MC staying at his penthouse, or that he would let another cat into his life. It not feels bad at all.

He finds the idea to life with MC oddly calming.

Quite strange how just this morning he never wanted anyone else in his life, and now here he was just a couple of hours later.

 

On the way to the car MC has still some mixed feelings, but she is happy that she found Dorothy.

Living with Jumin really not seems too bad. She will make sure to repay his kindness.

 

In the car MC looks at Jumin.

She smiles kindly, yeah it’s definitely not bad to stay with him.

 

As the maid said, definitely a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
